Wow
by Percy jacksons father your mom
Summary: Not sure
1. cheater

{[PERCY POV]}

Today I was finally back from my quest it was so dang annoying I had to get some GODS FORSAKEN HUNTERS THERE MONSTER which bu the was could spit out greek fire and guess why so I could propose to annabeth I then had to run hand and foot in the Amazons at least within reason meaning I was not kissing them or going into any rooms while chained up and the door gets locked after I go in after that I had to live like a roman then I was sent to live with Aphrodite for a month to test loyalty and that was just messed up for the most part I stayed in bed and Aphrodite would keep trying to get in the bed and I prayed to every god or goddess that she would back up but to no avail one time I woke up chained and she was trying to get my jeans off but I had stapled them to my body that hurt like hell believe me {don't try at home kids} that was my last challenge and now I'm back I need to find annabeth soon I'm gonna try Athena cabin first then the big house as I run I get weird looks and all my friends say hi with sympathy and a sad smile I really only have 4 friends now I count the stoll brothers as one friend btw ok so it's the stolls and then clarries Chris and nico and annabeth is my girlfriend so I count her as girlfriend so 5 then I guess everybody glares at me some people just give me sad smiles and looks of sympathy some people don't really hate me there just not my friends cause I don't know them i now a Athena cabin I knock on the door Malcom answers he knew about my proposing were more like brothers now sense he is so sure annabeth will say yes so he call me me bro now I really came to like him I ask is Annabeth here he says no he then says check the beach but Percy do nothing rash and just walk away don't hurt anybody I say what he just sighs then closes the door. I really didn't get it but whatever nothing can take my mood away I basically run to the Beach at speeds Hermès would be jealous of i think I see her wait no it's a blonde girl and another guy o it's my half brother o well then o I forgot to mention he's the reason most of the camp turned again me his name is Carlos he turned all my friends again me he got poisedon to disown me but I'm no really mad I mean he never really acted like my dad and I did realize this until he disowned me he only claimed me when he needed me to find zues master bolt so really I don't care but either way all he did really was the second he came in he looked pretty handsome not gonna lie so what he does is he walks around takes a girl for a date then says sleep with me or I will break up with you only 3 campers have listened to him but I could tell that this girl listened to him so 4 I had nothing better to do so when I heard him say when are you gonna break up with your loser boyfriend I ran up and said oof that's cold dude then saw that I was annabeth then my face went from sympathetic sadness to just sadness yet joy in a way annabeth started saying Percy it's not what it looks like with fear in her eyes I said it's ok and started laughing like crazy omg I could not stop laughing annabeth looked at me weirdly I said o sorry when I was done cracking up and said o sorry it's just that I can't believe you fell for it and then started cracking up again while annabeth and ryan got dressed he had a smug look in his face while I laughed after I calmed down I said well seems you two are happy by the way nice going Carlos well seeing as all you do is make girls sleep with you or you break up with them or once they realize that all you want is sex they break up with you is um which one of you wants to break the ring or should I do it annabeth and Carlos say in sync what ring? I say this one then show them annabeth breaks down while Carlos laughed his head out and then me and Carlos were both on the ground laughing he was laughing cause he thought I cares I was laughing because of annabeth so horrified look on her face she then noticed that all he wanted was sex I showed them the ring bent down on one knee and said annabeth chase daughter of Athena will you... destroy this ring for me it's gonna be funny if you do it so I give her the ring then walk away with a smile on my face what none of us noticed was Hermès and Apollo watch the whole thing go down

(Two weeks later)

(Annabeth POV)

I felt really bad I feel so stupid Carlos broke up with me the next morning saying that sense she won't have sex that he won't stay together and then I knew Percy knew cause he was in his bed iris massaging his mom and then he bust out laughing saying o my gods I called it his mom asked what then he said that annabeth and Carlos would break up if she didn't have sex and he was crying form laughter I then started banging on the door after Carlos closed is calling Percy's name he answered and I said I'm sorry I'm sorry please come back to me and he had the dam nerve to laugh laugh in my face and say so I'm supposed to come back to you right I nod my head and then he smiles ear to ear and I lean in to kiss him he pushed me away and says so you the girl who I was gonna propose to the girl who I found having sex with my sex hungry brother the girl I spent a month on a quest I then burst into tears


	2. AN

Hi this an authors note just gotta say I'm not good at writing so plz don't judge I'm hoping to get better but don't send hate in okay alright peace btw send me a suggestion should this be a chaos story for Percy or should percy forgive I wanna make it a perzoe story but whatever


	3. BROTHER

Just gonna say hi back to you Jeremy.crawford27 ok into the chapter also I have a character for you in the story keep reading and enjoy

PERCY POV

AFTER ANNABETH CHEATED ON ME I WAS SORTA IN A happy state on the outside on the inside I was really mad sad and felt betrayed my only friend now was Thalia and Reyna at camp Jupiter so I'm gonna go there I think it's a good choice I mean this place hates me

Annabeth pov

I'm such an idiot Percy was always nice loyal and would never do what I did I was actually very sad that Percy would not take me back whenever I saw him I tried to ask forgiveness but he always ran like hell he always looked happy walking around but I learned to read people he was sad now I know what I must do he doesn't want me back I know to make him regret it I'm gonna spread rumors that he cheated on me ahaha he will be sorry he ever left me hahahahhahahah

Jeremy POV

(This is the special character)

I was RUNNING behind me was some giant bull thing I had a friend her name was Zoey she jumped to the thing screamed Hermès and stabbed it with a dagger on the arm taking her life it literally wwe smackdowned her ironic she loved wrestling said her mom was a daughter of ares and her dad was Hermès she told me the Greek gods are real so now I run to camp something she told me she saw it but was scared now she scouts for halfbloods to get to the camp she was killed tho I'll always remember her I screamed help bull guy chasing me hell then some guy who basically looked like an older version of me ran up with a sword and said hey beefy I didn't know you were back THE Pit did you like it beef brain he charged the kid front flipped at the last second and then screamed BULL RIDE and then stabbed the bulls head killing it and said the Minotaur doesn't give me a break does it said the weird kid hi I'm percy jackson son of poisedon then a trident appears over my head he said welcome home brother

Jeremy is a special, character and will be a very important friend of Percy the next chapter will be where annabeth will start her plan


	4. Betrayel

Annabeth pov

I spread rumors that Percy is a spy for the titans and that he cheated on me so now everybody hates him where planning to throw him out of camp that way he'll be gone hahaha

Percy POV I saw the, coming the whole camp weapons drawn screaming kill hi, so I ran the hell out of that place fast

TIME SKIP 2 years

Now I help demigods get to camp half blood I never tell them my name just say my name is nobody I tell them I take girls to the hunt if they don't join it they come to me nd I take them to camp half blood now I was taking a girl there she was humming the whole way there as we got to the camp all hunters had arrows on me even my old cousin Thalia Grace hello who are you Thalia said I am nobody I'm just giving this girl to you then leaving is that okay then Thalia screams Artemis and then I have hunting knives at my throat and she said pull your hood down I said promise not to kill me Artemis said okay ok I am PERCY JACKSON and pulled my hood down then Thalia ean up to me smacked me and said how could you how could you cheat on annabeth and spy for the titans I then screamed WHAT are you talking about and then started laughing on the ground laughing seeing how that blonde bitch lied about what happened I then said O fleecy do me a solid show me my memories of when annabeth cheated on me I showed them they all gasp and then I say now let me go then Artemis says nope we're bringing you in and flashes us into the throne room

Wanted to end there but I'm not cruel

Olympus pov

Zues was yelling quiet we must search for Percy jackson for his betrayal he will be punished as if magic happened when he said that Artemis brings Percy to the throne room before zues can say anything Athena is in Percy face saying why did you cheat on annabeth when you were gonna propose and then I told her ,y story said check ,y memories then she flashed down to earth but before saying ok let's act like we don't know


	5. Banished

Quick question would anyone like a special character if you do just review saying who there godly parent is what their name is and so on ok

Annabeth pov

My mom came down to camp half blood I could tell she was angry she came and said we found Percy I screamed yay he will be sorry he ever cheated on me but in the inside I was over joyed maybe he will take me back I hope he does he won't know that I started the rumors he's just a dummy anyway

Apollo pov

As I sat there looking at Percy e had scars and rips and more on his clothes and body it was sad to what he has become all the olympians know that annabeth really cheated on Percy and that she lied to get him kicked out when he would not take her back after she cheated so either way Athena brought annabeth so we all acted angry and asked annabeth questions you could tell she made up the answers but we all looked like we believed her ha it's gonna be funny so then zues said Percy jackson for your betrayal and cheating on annabeth chase daughter of Athena you will now be killed Percy had a smug look on his face we had already discussed that Percy would be teleported when the master bolt hit him so then zues threw the bolt at Percy we put dust were he was to make it look like he got turned to ash then looked at annabeth and she screamed I lied I lied zues Percy never cheated I did I lied and said that he spy for the titans but he didn't I'm sorry don't kill me I don't deserve to die plus I only cheated on him cause his half brother is the best demigod in history at this Apollo and Artemis and Hermès zues and hestia had a look of murderous hatred on there faces then the rest of the olympians were laughed at her and said what did his brother do tell us annabeth the answered shakily um well he he saved the camp from a hellound attack and how many hellhounds were there annabeth annabeth said 4 and said were they at least grown she said no no they were babies and so how is he the best demigod in the world when all he does is force girls to have sex then break their heart tell me how annabitch tell me tell me how bitch well well I DONT KNOW s then she cried and we sent her to camp half blood we then announced to camp that annabeth lied Percy was innocent and that she cheated on him then got mad when he would not take her back and he was about to propose Athena then said I disown you I hereby declare that annabeth will have to find her own way to get forgiven and she may live in camp but no in any cabin she is stuck inside of camp half blood with a tent weather can get to her if she builds something it will crumble annabeth eyes then told dull grey and her hair started to turn white and then annabeth passed out this is what happens when you betray a hero now who's next and everybody ran to their cabin


	6. Prophecy

Camp half blood view

Apollo flashed down on the floor choking green smoke out of his eyes and mouth then he announced a prophecy it was scary cause I knew it was about me

LOST HERO OF OLYMPUS SHALL HEED THE CALL

THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE WILL BEFALL

BETRAYED BY THE ONES HE ONCE CALLED FRIENDS

HE WILL LEAD AN ARMY TO MAKE THEN SAFE AGAIN

Percy POV

Welp Apollo is my cousin so here goes my song

O here we go again these prophecy deserve a kick in the shin o things couldn't when your dads a god o things could been worse when you get copyrighted on a ok for real tho why is it always me why not some Apollo kid who uses a sword special skilled saves olmypus BAM yayyyy everybody happy es do it celebrations banana nana an why can't that be it is it really that hard tho ok welp guess I can't help demigods hestia made me immortal for a PERSONAL favor if you know what I mean if not then here a flashback btw mature content rates there sex in the next chapter


End file.
